The Legend
by Kuroi-Neko-cii
Summary: Aku, kau, dan legenda yang membuat kita bertemu. AU, agak OOC. GouenKaze


** A/N: Siapkan hati kalian. Ini bakal AU parah. Dan ga jelas juga ini sebenarnya Shonen-Ai apa bukan, tapi, enjoy~ oh, ya. Dan **_**appearance**_** Shuuya di sini adalah versi Ishido Shuuji-nya, ya. Tapi kalo mau bayangin Shuuya yang rambut bawang juga gapapa sih...**

_Roma, Italia, September 2008._

_07.00 P.M._

Shuuya melonggarkan dasi yang sudah 10 jam ini menjerat lehernya. Semua urusan perusahaan ini membuatnya penat. Meskipun saat ini dia ada di Italia, dia tidak pernah sempat berjalan-jalan. Yang bisa dia nikmati hanyalah rapat, dokumen, dan orang-orang penting yang memang harus ditemuinya. Setelah dasinya lepas, dia menghela napas lelah.

Sembari menunggu lampu lalu lintas yang mengizinkannya berjalan menyala, Shuuya melihat sekeliling distrik Quirinale, distrik di mana hotelnya berada. Shuuya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan teringat sesuatu. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Shuuya berjalan ke arah lain. Arah yang tidak membawanya ke hotelnya.

Arah ke air mancur Trevi.

Begitu memasuki area Trevi, Shuuya langsung disambut dengan kerumunan orang yang pada saat itu tidak terlalu banyak. Hari yang sudah malam ini membuat lampu-lampu di air mancur itu dinyalakan dan menambah indah tempat itu. Suara pemusik jalanan—yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada penyanyi terkenal yang sering muncul di televisi—menyapa telinganya. Sekali lagi, Shuuya tersenyum. Yah, ini istirahat yang cukup baik, batinnya. Dia pun berjalan mendekati air mancur, memandangi patung-patung yang ada di sana.

Sementara itu, Kazemaru Ichirouta,seorang peserta sebuah rombongan wisata, sedang duduk sambil mengamati air mancur Trevi. Dengan buku sketsa di tangan, dia siap melukiskan keindahan Trevi. Menghela napas sejenak, kemudian Ichirouta mengambil pensilnya dan mulai menggores-gores buku sketsanya, semakin lama objeknya semakin jelas.

Setelah selesai, Ichirouta memandangi lukisannya, lalu tersenyum. "Lumayan," gumamnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, lalu memutuskan berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ. Dia berjalan, ingin melihat keindahan Trevi dari dekat. Seperti anak kecil, Ichirouta menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya karena terlalu senang.

Lalu dia melihatnya.

Seorang pria dengan rambut putih tulang, memandangi Trevi dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit lelah, tapi senyum yang bertahta di wajahnya nyata, tidak dibuat-buat. Trevi memang luar biasa. Segera tangan Ichirouta meraih pensil di sakunya, dia pun menggambar apa yang dilihatnya itu sehingga membuatnya harus sering-sering menatap pria itu.

Pria itu—Shuuya—pun merasa diperhatikan. Dia mengalihkan pandagan, lalu mendapati Ichirouta sedang memandanginya. Refleks, Ichirouta menundukkan kepala, berpura-pura menatap buku sketsanya. Shuuya tidak berkata apa-apa, membuat Ichirouta merasa tidak enak.

"_Sorry_," kata Ichirouta dengan bahasa Inggris, berlogat Jepang. Shuuya menatap Ichirouta, lalu bertanya.

"Kau orang Jepang?"

"Eh?" gumam Ichirouta, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Ya," sahutnya. Shuuya mengamati Ichirouta, lalu melihat _jersey_ yang dipakai oleh pria berambut turquoise itu.

"Aku pernah melihat _jersey_ itu. Kau rombongan dari komunitas sketsa Akihabara, ya?" tanya Shuuya lagi. Ichirouta mengangguk, kali ini dengan semangat. Tapi Shuuya malah menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Wah, ini aneh. Aku yakin orang-orang dengan _jersey_ seperti itu sudah naik ke bus dan meninggalkan tempat ini tadi," ujar Shuuya bingung. Ichirouta terdiam sejenak, tapi lalu dia menggigit bibirnya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Shuuya. Shuuya, entah kenapa, mengikutinya.

"Mustahil..." gumam Ichirota setelah melihat bahwa bus-nya sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. "Tch, sial!" umpat Ichirouta sambil mengambil ponselnya. Dia berusaha menghubungi temannya.

"Ryou! Aku masih di Trevi, nih!" seru Ichirouta segera setelah terdengar jawaban dari seberang. "Apaan, kau memintaku menyusul sendiri ke hotel?!" Ichirouta geram. Shuuya yang berada di sebelahnya hanya berdiri dengan bingung.

"Ya sudah! Katakan pada mereka aku akan ke hotel sendiri!" teriaknya lalu menutup teleponnya. Segera setelah itu, dia menghela napas. "Hhh... ini salahku juga, sih."

"Di mana hotelmu?" tanya Shuuya. Ichirouta, menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberitahu Shuuya. Shuuya mengangguk.

"Itu lumayan jauh dari sini..." Ichirouta menunduk lesu. Dia juga tahu, tapi saat ini, dia harus ke sana atau mungkin dia akan terjebak di Italia selamanya. Aw, Ichirouta tidak mau itu terjadi. Dia memang tidak punya siapa-siapa di Jepang, tapi tetap saja, dia masih ingin kembali.

"Hotelku di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di sana dulu malam ini?" Ichirouta menghela napas mendengar tawaran Shuuya. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan pria ini. Namanya saja dia tidak tahu. Apa dia bisa dipercaya? Ichirouta menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Dia membuka tasnya, lalu melihat jadwal perjalanannya. Perjalanan besok dimulai pukul 9 pagi. Kalau dia menginap di sini lalu besoknya naik kereta bawah tanah jam 7 pagi, dia akan bisa sampai di sana tepat waktu. Ichirouta menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

"Itu kebiasaanmu? Menggigit bibir?" tanya Shuuya sambil berusaha menahan senyum. Ichrouta sebal, tapi dia tidak mau menimbulkan konflik yang tidak penting di sini. Dia hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Di mana hotelmu?" tanya Ichirouta akhirnya. Shuuya menunjuk ke arah sebuah jalan besar, tempat sebuah hotel yang CUKUP besar untuk dilihat dari Trevi. Ichirouta melihatnya, lalu ganti menatap Shuuya.

"Kau ini siapa, sih?" gumam Ichirouta sambil menyipitkan mata. Shuuya merogoh kantongnya, lalu menyodorkan kartu namanya. Ichirouta melihatnya dan tersenyum kaku. "CEO Fifth Sector? Yah, aku memang pernah dengar katanya dia masih muda, sih..." ujar Ichirouta. Kecurigaan tersirat di nada bicaranya. Shuuya menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak percaya, sih. Aku kan hanya menawarkan," kata Shuuya. Dia melirik jam tangannya, lalu menggumam, "Ah, iya... Aku belum makan dari tadi..." Lalu Shuuya beranjak dari tempat itu, dan Ichirouta bisa melihatnya masuk ke sebuah restoran di daerah sana.

Ichirouta mendengus sebal, tapi akhirnya dia mengikuti Shuuya. Dia mencari restoran lain—yang kelihatan murah— dan makan di sana. Masih bingung bagaimana cara kembali ke hotelnya, Ichirouta makan dengan tidak semangat. Naik kereta bawah tanah, dia tidak tahu rutenya. Tanya ke orang, dia tidak bisa bahasa Italia. Bahasa Inggrisnya juga minim, hanya sekedar percakapan sederhana. Kemampuan mendengarnya juga... err...pokoknya, dia sulit berkomunikasi di sini. Ichirouta menggigit bibirnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu terus, lama-lama bibirmu habis, tuh." Ichirouta menoleh kaget. Shuuya sudah duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu memesan makanan dengan bahasa Italia yang fasih. Mendadak, Ichirouta merasa iri.

"Kau ini penguntit, ya," gumamnya terlalu keras. Shuuya tertawa.

"Bukan. Aku hanya kebetulan makan di tempat yang sama denganmu, kok," jawab Shuuya. Makanannya sudah datang dan dia makan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"Kebetulan apanya... jelas-jelas tadi kau masuk ke restoran yang itu," gerutu Ichirouta sambil menunjuk ke restoran yang lain.

"Sssttt... makan di sini juga sama, tuh," sahut Shuuya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Shuuya saat melihat makanan Ichirouta baru dimakan sedikit. Ichirouta mendesis kesal. "Kalau kau tidak makan, biar untukku saja. Aku belum makan dari siang tadi, nih," dan Shuuya langsung mengambil piring Ichirouta tanpa izin. Ichirouta memukul tangan Shuuya.

"Aku lapar, tahu!" seru Ichirouta lalu memakan pasta dengan kasar. Shuuya tersenyum sedikit, lalu kembali pada makanannya sendiri. "Kau ini kenapa, sih, mengikutiku terus," gerutu Ichirouta.

"Jangan panggil 'kau'. Kau sudah tahu namaku, kan?" jawab Shuuya.

"Iya, iya, tuan Gouenji Shuuya, kalau kau memang dia," sahut Ichirouta sinis. Shuuya tersenyum kecut. "Berapa harga semalamnya?"

"Apanya?" tanya Shuuya balik.

"Harga kamar hotel itu, berapa semalam?"

"Oh," gumam Shuuya mengerti, "kau ini bikin salah paham saja."

"Salah paham apaan..." Shuuya meringis.

"Harganya xxxx Lira," jawab Shuuya yang langsung membuat Ichirouta tersedak. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri nominalnya.

"Dan kau menyuruhku menginap di sana? Haish..." desis Ichirouta.

"Itu, kan, harga kamar yang kupakai... ada yang murah, kok."

"Hmm... begitu, ya..."

"Jadi?" tanya Shuuya.

"Jadi? Aku akan menginap di sana, lah!" seru Ichirouta, sedikit sebal. Tapi, yah, mungkin orang ini bisa menolongku, batin Ichirouta.

**The Legend**

by

**Kuroi-Neko-cii**

Disclaimer

**Level-5**

warning

**AU, mungkin OOC, mungkin Shonen-Ai, mungki—(disumpel)**

'_Kau, aku, dan sebuah legenda yang membuat kita bertemu.'_

_Tokyo, Jepang, Juni 2012._

_01.00 P.M._

Shuuya menghela napas, memandang keluar jendela kantornya. Dokumen-dokumen sudah selesai diperiksanya dan jadwalnya sekarang lumayan senggang. Setelah berpikir sebentar, akhirnya dia memilih untuk mengunjungi adiknya saja.

Adiknya, Gouenji Yuuka, bekerja sebagai editor sebuah majalah mode. Kebetulan ini adalah jam makan siang, jadi Shuuya—sangat—berharap adiknya bisa makan siang bersama dengannya. Sepertinya harapannya terkabul karena begitu dia tiba di kantor adiknya, dia langsung melihat adiknya sedang keluar dari gedung kantornya. Senyum Shuuya langsung mengembang.

"Nii-chan!" seru Yuuka begitu melihat Shuuya yang sedang menunggu di mobilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya setelah cukup dekat dengan Shuuya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ma—"

"Ayo, nii-chan! Sudah lama juga kita tidak makan bersama," kata Yuuka semangat. Shuuya juga tahu hal itu. Dia sangat sibuk sampai-sampai dia tidak sempat menemui adiknya—padahal dia sangat, SANGAT menginginkan hal itu.

"Oke, kalau begitu, kau mau makan di mana?"

"Emm... bagaimana kalu di daerah Akihabara? Aku juga sedang mencari info tentang salah satu _maid cafe_ yang ada di sana," seru Yuuka.

'Ah, Akihabara,' Shuuya tersenyum, 'Komunitas Sketsa Akihabara,ya...'

"Nii-chan? Bagaimana?" tanya Yuuka.

"Boleh saja," sahutnya, lalu mereka masuk ke mobil dan melaju ke Akihabara.

**The Legend**

Setelah makan, mereka mampir sebentar ke sebuah _maid cafe_. Yuuka sedang bicara dengan seorang _maid_, berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya, dan meninggalkan Shuuya di mejanya. Shuuya melihat ke arah orang yang lewat di luar jendela. Lalu, di antara banyak orang yang lalu lalang di Akihabara, Shuuya melihat seorang dengan _jersey _yang familiar.

_ Jersey_ Komunitas Sketsa Akihabara.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shuuya langsung berlari ke luar dan menghampiri orang itu. Rambutnya pirang, jadi orang itu bukanlah Ichirouta. Tapi Shuuya tidak peduli. Si pirang itu pasti mengenal Ichirouta. Karena itu, Shuuya tetap mengejarnya.

**The Legend**

_Roma, Italia, September 2008._

_09.00 P.M._

"Jadi, namamu Kazemaru Ichirouta," gumam Shuuya. Ichirouta mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka bakal begini... apaan, ditinggal di Trevi begitu," gerutu Ichirouta, "untung di Trevi, tempatnya indah begitu. Kalau aku ditinggal di..." Ichirouta membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin melanjutkan.

"Apa? Trauma masa lalu, ya?" goda Shuuya. Ichirouta meringis, lalu memukul pelan pundak Shuuya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ya... semacam itulah," kata Ichirouta. Shuuya tertawa kecil.

"Kau percaya yang begitu, ya," ejek Shuuya. Ichirouta mencibir.

"Memang kenapa? Lagipula aku memang pernah lihat, kok!" dan tawa mereka pun lepas.

"Kau mau gelato?" tanya Shuuya, lalu menunjuk ke sebuah kios gelato di dekat hotel. Ichirouta tersenyum kecut.

"Kalau aku membeli itu sekarang, aku tidak akan punya cukup uang untuk membayar hotel itu, kau tahu," keluh Ichirouta.

"Serius?" tanya Shuuya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan bayar."

Dan Ichirouta tak bisa menolak. Mereka membeli gelato sebentar dan mengobrol sedikit. Tapi lalu Terumi, sekretaris Shuuya, melihat mereka.

"Gouenji, kukira kau sudah kembali ke hotel?" tanya Terumi. Shuuya menggeleng.

"Istirahatlah. Besok kau harus bertemu tuan Spencer dan... kau tahu dia, lah," kata Terumi. Shuuya tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau mau gelato? Aku yang bayar, kok," kata Shuuya, menawarkan gelato juga ke Terumi. Terumi menghela napas dan akhirnya memesan gelato 3 rasa dengan bahasa Italia yang tidak kalah fasih dengan Shuuya. Ichirouta jadi semakin iri.

"AAAAAAAARRRGHHH! Aku ingin belajar bahasa Italiaaaaa!" teriak Ichirouta. Shuuya tersenyum dan menatap Terumi.

"Dia akan punya satu murid lagi, tuh," seru Shuuya. Terumi mengangguk setuju.

"Ada seorang teman, dia orang Italia, tapi sering ke Jepang. Aku akan memberikan nomornya jika kau mau," tawar Terumi. Ichirouta mengangguk dan langsung menyerahkan ponselnya. Terumi jadi tertawa dibuatnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Gouenji Shuuya?" tanya Ichirouta memastikan. Shuuya dan Terumi tersenyum kompak.

_Roma, Italia, September 2008._

_06.00 A.M._

"Maaf, aku ingin membayar tagihan kamar nomor 4018," kata Ichirouta pada resepsionis dengan bahasa Inggris. Si resepsionis menatap Ichirouta bingung.

"Tuan, tagihan nomor 4018 sudah dibayar lunas," kata si resepsionis. Ichirouta bingung.

"Oleh siapa?" tanya Ichirouta. Tapi kemudian sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya, dan si resepsionis pun membenarkannya.

"Gouenji Shuuya."

**The Legend**

_Akihabara, Tokyo._

"Permisi!" seru Shuuya setelah berhasil menyusul orang dengan _jersey_ itu. Orang itu berbalik. "Permisi, kau orang dari komunitas sketsa Akihabara, kan?" tanya Shuuya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku mencari seseorang yang bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta. Yang aku ingat dia anggota komunitas ini. Kau kenal dia?"

"Ya, dia memang pernah bergabung, tapi dia sudah keluar dua tahun lalu."

"Oh," gumam Shuuya. "Teri—"

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengannya, aku mungkin bisa membantu. Akan kuberikan nomor ponselku. Namaku Miyasaka Ryou, kalau dia bertanya nanti."

'Ah, Ryou!' Shuuya ingat nama itu. Ichirouta menghubunginya ketika dia tertinggal di Trevi. "Terima kasih. Namaku Gouenji Shuuya," lanjutnya, dan dia bisa melihat Ryou terkejut. Setelah mendapatkan nomor Ryou, Shuuya kembali ke _maid cafe _tempat adiknya berada.

Shuuya sedikit lega. Yuuka masih berada di sana dan masih berbicara dengan _maid_ yang lain dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia meminta izin ke kantornya untuk ini. Shuuya maklum. Lagipula, ini, kan, pekerjaannya juga.

"Ah, nii-chan, maaf lama," kata Yuuka setelah dia selesai berbicara dengan _maid_. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau Shuuya pergi tadi. "Aku ingin di sini lebih lama. Nii-chan bagaimana?" tanya Yuuka yang masih sibuk membaca catatan di tabletnya, hasil wawancara dengan _maid_ tadi.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke kantor saja, sayang sekali," kata Shuuya.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan minta Toramaru menjemputku nanti. Sampai jumpa, nii-chan!" Yuuka tersenyum. Shuuya balas tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar _maid cafe_.

**The Legend**

_Sapporo, Hokkaido, Juni 2012._

_04.00 A.M._

"Maaf, kakak, gara-gara aku kakak jadi harus kembali ke sini," kata seorang pemuda yang sedang memerah susu sapi. Ichirouta tersenyum, lalu, setelah selesai menyikat seekor sapi, dia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya—adik tiri, sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Masaki. Lagipula aku senang dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Aku juga ingin punya peternakan keluarga seperti ini, jadi ini menyenangkan!" seru Ichirouta.

"Aku tahu kakak sedang mengumpulkan uang. Gara-gara aku, kakak malah harus berhenti dari pekerjaan kakak di Tokyo dan kembali ke sini. Aku jadi merasa tidak e—"

"Cukup, Masaki. Itu kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih selamat. Aku yakin ayah juga tidak keberatan kalau aku membantu di sini, dan aku sendiri juga tidak keberatan," ujar Ichirouta sambil menatap bintang.

"..."Masaki tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia masih tetap merasa tidak enak. "Aku masih tidak percaya, karena kebocoran kecil di kapal itu saja, ayah jadi..." Masaki tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ichirouta menatap Masaki lirih, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

"Kau harus kuat, Masaki. Aku akan membantumu. Ibumu juga senang aku ada di sini, membantumu mengurus peternakan ini. Semangat, oke?" seru Ichirouta lalu meninju Masaki pelan.

"Kakak, soal Italia itu..." kata Masaki lagi.

"Masaki, sudah! Jangan khawatir! Aku kan hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Uang bisa dikumpulkan lagi. Kau lebih penting. Dan lagi..." Ichirouta merangkul pundak Masaki, "kau tahu legenda Trevi, kan? Aku sudah melakukannya, jadi aku pasti akan kembali ke sana lagi! Pasti!"

Masaki tersenyum. Ichirouta selalu menang, dan Masaki harus mengakuinya. Dia senang Ichirouta ada di sini, meski rasa bersalah itu tetap ada.

"Kakak..."

**The Legend**

_Roma, Italia, September 2008._

_08.00_

Setelah makan, Ichirouta kembali ke Trevi. Shuuya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Semakin malam, Trevi menjadi semakin ramai saja. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Ichirouta tetap ingin ke sana.

"Ke sini lagi? Kau tidak trauma?" tanya Shuuya. Ichirouta tidak peduli. Dia berdiri agak dekat dengan Trevi, lalu mengambil koin dari dompetnya. "Kau mau apa?" tanya Shuuya lagi.

"Kau tahu legenda Trevi?" tanya Ichirouta balik. Shuuya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau kau melempar koin ke Trevi, suatu saat nanti kau akan kembali ke sini. Aku ingin melakukannya," gumam Ichirouta, lalu berdiri membelakangi Trevi.

"Kenapa berdirinya begitu, sih?"

"Melemparnya harus begini," jawab Ichirouta, lalu melempar koin itu melewati atas kepalanya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, koin itu masuk ke dalam Trevi, bersama jutaan koin lainnya.

"Wah, banyak juga orang yang percaya, ya," gumam Shuuya saat melihat dasar Trevi yang penuh dengan koin. "Tapi, memangnya akan berlaku kalau kau pakai koin Yen?" Ichirouta mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, sih..."

"Coba lagi saja, pakai Lira," kata Shuuya lalu mengambil koin Lira dari dompetnya dan memberikannya kepada Ichirouta.

"Kau juga akan melakukannya?" tanya Ichirouta saat melihat Shuuya memegang koin yang sama. Shuuya tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, aku ingin melihat saja, apakah legenda itu benar," jawab Shuuya, 'tapi aku sudah pasti akan sering ke sini, sih...' tambahnya dalam hati. Mereka pun berbalik, membelakangi Trevi, dan melempar koin itu.

"Yosh, dengan begitu aku pasti akan ke Trevi, dua kali kalau yang Yen juga berlaku!" seru Ichirouta.

"Kau sangat suka Italia, ya..." gumam Shuuya pelan, terlalu pelan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ah, tidak... Kau ingin kembali ke hotel? Aku masih ingin di sini, sih," kata Shuuya. Ichirouta menggeleng cepat. Dia masih ingin menikmati Trevi, mumpung ada di sini. Ternyata tertinggal bisa jadi menyenangkan juga.

Apalagi ternyata dia bisa bertemu orang yang—meskipun agak tidak bisa dipercaya—menyenangkan.

**The Legend**

_Sapporo, Hokkaido, Juli 2012._

_11.00 A.M._

Ichirouta dan Masaki sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Setelah belanja sedikit untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, mereka memutuskan untuk tetep di sana sebentar. Kebetulan sedang ada sebuah acara promosi di sana, sehingga jika mereka berbelanja dengan nominal tertentu, mereka bisa mendapatkan kupon undian. Ichirouta dan keluarga mendapat 2 tiket, dan saat ini, Ichirouta dan Masaki sedang mengantri untuk mengambil undian.

"Kak," panggil Masaki yang sedang membaca brosur tentang daftar hadiah, "kakak tahu apa hadiah utamanya?" Ichirouta menggeleng. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan undian. Penuh dengan akal-akalan, katanya. Tapi yah, mumpung ada, siapa tahu dia beruntung.

"Apa?" tanya Ichirouta, dan Masaki menyodorkan brosur itu sebagai jawaban. Ichirouta melihatnya, dan seketika itu, dia membeku.

"Italia..."

**The Legend**

_Di saat yang sama di Tokyo, Jepang._

Shuuya memandangi monitor komputernya. Dia sedang membuka akun salah satu jejaring sosial milik Ichirouta. Dia mendapatkannya dari Ryou, dan dia jadi sangat sering membuka akun milik Ichirouta—padahal dia tidak pernah terlalu aktif dalam jejaring sosial karena terlalu sibuk.

"Kau ini penguntit, ya."

Shuuya ingat Ichirouta pernah mengatakan ini. Melihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, sepertinya gelar penguntit itu memang pantas disandangnya. Shuuya tersenyum kecut.

Informasi yang bisa dia dapatkan hanyalah saat ini Ichirouta berada di kampung halamannya di Hokkaido, mengurus keluarganya yang ada di sana. Dua tahun lalu ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kapal dan adik tirinya yang masih muda butuh bantuannya untuk mengurus peternakan keluarga mereka. Shuuya sangat ingin menemuinya, tapi, selain Hokkaido, dia tidak tahu detail di mana Ichirouta berada. Ryou juga kurang tahu di mana alamat Ichirouta.

'Aku ini kenapa, sih,' pikir Shuuya, bingung kenapa dia bisa begitu berniat untuk mencari Ichirouta. Padahal dia hanya mengenalnya selama kurang dari 6 jam.

"Gouenji?" panggil Terumi yang baru saja masuk ke kantornya. "Kau membuka akun Kazemaru lagi?"

"Yaaaaaah..." hanyalah yang bisa diberikan Shuuya sebagai respon. Terumi mengangkat bahu, lalu akhirnya membuka tabletnya untuk melihat jadwal Shuuya selanjutnya.

"Kau harus ada di ruang rapat sekarang, Gouenji. Siapkan dirimu, dan aku minta laporanmu agar bisa mereka pelajari dulu," kata Terumi. Shuuya menyerahkan sebuah map pada Terumi, dan kembali berkutat dengan monitornya. Terumi menghela napas dan menunggu Shuuya selesai dengan urusannya.

"Gouenji, kau—"

"Terumi," potong Shuuya. Terumi tersenyum sebal.

"Apa?"

"Cari tiket ke Italia untuk tanggal 15 September nanti. Aku ingin ke sana, mungkin selama 10 hari," kata Shuuya seenaknya. Terumi tertegun, tapi lalu dia mengecek tabletnya dan memastikan jadwal Shuuya.

"Baik," kata Terumi.

**The Legend**

_Kembali ke Sapporo._

Ichirouta memegang pemutar undian dengan gemetar. Dia merasa agak gugup, tapi dia berusaha mengatasinya. Dengan menggigit bibirnya, dia menyiapkan dirinya.

"Oke, ayo!" serunya sambil memutar undian. Dan yang keluar adalah... bola putih. Dia kembali dengan sebungkus tissue di tangannya.

"Sekarang giliranku, kak!" ujar Masaki. Masaki maju dan memutar undian itu, dan mendapatkan...

"Bola biru! Selamat, anda mendapatkan daging sapi Iwate kualitas nomor satu!" seru si penjaga stand. Masaki tersenyum senang, tapi kemudian senyumnya berkurang.

"Maaf, kak, aku memang tidak pernah beruntung," kata Masaki dengan senyum menyesal di wajahnya.

"Tidak beruntung apanya! Malam ini kita makan daging sapi, tahu!" seru Ichirouta sambil mengacak-acak rambut Masaki. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria mendatangi mereka dan menepuk pundak Ichirouta.

"Permisi, apa kalian tidak keberatan untuk menukar hadiah?" tanya pria itu. "Putriku sangat ingin makan daging sapi, tapi saat kami ingin membelinya, kamu sudah kehabisan dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Jika kalian mau, bisakah kita bertukar hadiah? Aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket wisata ke Italia untuk 2 orang. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin, tapi kalau putriku begini terus, aku—"

"Paman," sela Masaki. Paman itu menghentikan pembicaraannya. "Silahkan saja!" serunya sambil menyodorkan daging sapi yang dibawanya.

"Ah, terima kasih! Ini kuponnya. Katanya kalian harus menukarnya di agen wisata yang ada di brosur. Terima kasih!" kata pria itu, lalu menyerahkan kupon itu dan pergi.

Ichirouta dan Masaki terdiam lama. Tangan Masaki yang menggenggam kupon itu bergetar. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka akhirnya saling berpandangan.

"TIKET KE ITALIA UNTUK DUA ORAAAAAAAANGG!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Semua orang di pusat perbelanjaan itu menatap mereka aneh, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka segera berlari pulang, dan di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berseru kegirangan.

**The Legend**

_Tokyo, Jepang, September 2012._

_08.30 A.M._

Shuuya menunggu bandara dengan tidak tenang. Dia terus melirik jam yang ada di tangannya, menunggu pesawat yang harusnya sudah membawanya pergi ke Italia. Secangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya tersisa separuh dan sudah dingin. Pesawatnya sudah tertunda selama 30 menit, dan memang cuaca hari ini agak mendung.

Melalui tabletnya, dia membuka akun jejaring sosial Ichirouta. Satu posting dari Ichirouta membuatnya semakin tidak tenang.

'_Hello, Trevi! We will meet again!_'

Shuuya menghentak-hentakan kakinya tidak sabar. Begitu mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat sudah tiba, Shuuya segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera tiba di pesawat. Ia ingin segera tiba di Italia. Dan, entah kenapa, dia ingin segera bertemu Ichirouta.

_Keesokan harinya, Roma, Italia, September 2012._

_07.00 A.M._

Shuuya yang baru saja sampai di bandara segera keluar dan mencari taksi. Begitu masuk ke dalam taksi, sopir langsung menanyai Shuuya.

"Ke mana, pak?" tanyanya. Shuuya diam, membuat si sopir bertanya lagi, "Pak, kita mau ke mana?"

Shuuya masih tetap terdiam. Lalu, akhirnya, dia berkata pelan.

"Trevi." Dan sopir pun langsung membawanya ke Trevi.

**The Legend**

_Roma, Italia, September 2012._

_08.00 A.M._

Ichirouta dan Masaki memandang Trevi dengan penuh kekaguman. Masaki yang baru pertama kali ini pergi ke Italia langsung terpana. Mereka melakukan banyak hal. Mereka melempar koin dan berfoto. Bahkan Ichirouta menggambar Masaki yang sedang melempar koin.

"Kakak, aku lapar. Aku beli makanan dulu, ya! Kakak mau ikut?" tanya Masaki sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Ichirouta tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga lapar, sih, tapi aku masih ingin melihat ini," kata Ichirouta. Masaki mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Akan kubelikan juga untuk kakak. Aku pergi dulu, ya," pamit Masaki, lalu meninggalkan Ichirouta.

"Haah... Empat tahun lalu, tepat bulan ini, aku juga pernah datang ke sini," gumam Ichirouta. Dia mendekati Trevi dan melihat koin-koin yang ada di dasar Trevi, lalu tersenyum melihat koin-koin itu. "Apa legenda itu juga terwujud padamu?" tanya Ichirouta, tak jelas pada siapa. Jelas, karena orang yang ingin dia tanya tidak berada di situ saat ini.

"Yah, ternyata legenda itu benar-benar nyata, ya."

Ichirouta tersentak. Mendengar itu, dia langsung berbalik dan melihatnya. Melihat orang yang sangat ingin dia tanya. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih tulang dan mata _onyx_ yang tajam.

"Gouenji?" Shuuya tersenyum.

"Ya. Ini aku," katanya. Ichirouta tampak bingung, tapi tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Legenda Trevi itu benar-benar nyata, kan?"

**The Legend**

**END**

**A/N: Jangan cari komunitas sketsa Akihabara. Itu asli saya karang. Kesamaan nama dan kejadian benar-benar tidak disengaja. Dan jangan tanya saya sebenarnya legenda Trevi itu benar apa engga karena SAYA JUGA BELUM PERNAH SEKALIPUN PERGI KE SANA AHAHAHAHAHAHA #nangis darah.**

**Ehem. Ya, saya menulis fic ini karena saya seneng banget sama Trevi, pengen banget pergi ke sana. Pengen. PAKE BANGET. DAN SAYA JADI GA NYANTE.**

**Salahkan Shuuya.**

**Selain itu, fic-fic romance kan banyak yang pake setting Eiffel Tower, tuh. Nah, karena Eiffel sudah terlalu mainstream, jadi sayapake aja Trevi~ dan Trevi juga punya legenda menarik loh! Itu, tuh, udah dijelasin sama Ichirouta. Saya pengen banget deh ke sana. AAAAAAAAAAAA! #author nangis berlian.**

**Oh, dan maaf kalau karakternya di sini OOC dan ngga sesuai selera. Maaf kalo ada typo(s) dan misstypo(s) yang bikin ga nyaman. Maaf kalo ceritanya ga jelas banget. Maaf! . Saya ini manusia yang tidak luput dari jeratan kesalahan, kok. Tuhan aja kadang ngasih yang ngga sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan, ya ngga sih? Tapi kita harus tetap bersyukur, ya~ #wink**

**Dan siapakah orang Itali yang sering ke Jepang itu? #senyum sok misterius**

**Oke, daripada makin ngga karuan aja, lebih baik saya pergi sekarang. Oke, deh, bye~ #terbang**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca,myaw!**

**Oh, iya. Saya ada omake juga, nih...**

**OMAKE**

Ichirouta dan Shuuya duduk dan melihat keindahan Trevi. di bulan yang sama, di musim yang sama. Mereka berbincang, apa saja yang telah mereka lalui selama 4 tahun ini. Terkadang mengingat masa lalu membuat kita tertawa.

"Aku memang keluar dari komunitas sketsa. Ayahku meninggal 2 tahun lalu ketika dia berlayar ke sebuah pulau di dekat Hawaii bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ternyata ada kebocoran di kapal itu, dan... kau tahu, saat itu adikku, Masaki, ikut dengannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat di kecelakaan itu.

"Tapi aku masih tetap menggambar, dan aku juga sering mengirimnya ke komunitas," ujar Ichirouta.

"Oh, iya. Aku jadi ingat," kata Ichirouta sambil membuka tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan buku sketsa lamanya, membukanya di halaman tertentu, lalu menyobeknya dan memberikannya pada Shuuya. "Ini."

Shuuya melihatnya. "Ini... aku?" tanyanya, "oh, jadi ini yang membuatmu terus melihatku waktu itu?" sambung Shuuya. Ichirouta mengangguk.

"Oh, kukira apa..."

"Kau kira apa?"

"Ya... begitu, lah."

"Begitulah apanya..."

**END**


End file.
